Differential Phase Shift Keying (DPSK) and differential quadrature phase shift keying (DQPSK) are modulation techniques used in optical data transmission. Dense Wavelength Divisional Multiplexing (DWDM) transmission has been demonstrated over substantial optical fiber distances at high rates (e.g., 100 Gb/s) using either DPSK or DQPSK.